Dulce Guerrero
Ciudad de México |familiares = |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activa }} thumb|229px|right Dulce Guerrero es una actriz mexicana de teatro, doblaje y locutora, con más de 20 años de experiencia en el medio, mejor conocida por ser la voz recurrente de actrices como Nicole Kidman, Cameron Diaz, Halle Berry, Jennifer Aniston, Jennifer Connelly y Charlize Theron, Sandy en Daria, la primera voz de Margarita en Un show más, la Princesa Fiona en Shrek, Tormenta en la saga de X-Men, Tsunade en Naruto, Gloria en Madagascar, Isane Kotetsu en Bleach, la Profesora Juniper en Pokémon, además es una de las más importantes defensoras del doblaje mexicano. Ella comunmente le da voz a mujeres adultas. Biografía Dulce Guerrero tiene amplia experiencia en locución y actuación, en especialidades como doblaje, teatro, radio, radionovelas, etc. y la hemos escuchado en las que ha dado voz y vida a princesas y personajes consentidos de niños y adultos en películas de dibujos animados que han hecho historia. Premiada por la "Asociación Rafael Banquells", otorgándole el premio "Bravo" 2003 como mejor actriz por su interpretación de Alicia Nash en "Una Mente Brillante". Reconocida también por dar voz a reconocidas actrices. Su trabajo en locución comercial puede ser identificado también en comerciales de marcas líderes en el mercado. thumb|Princesa Fiona, de la saga de Shrek, es uno de los personajes más conocidos thumb|Gloria, de la saga de Madagascar Filmografía Películas Cameron Diaz * Mujeres al ataque (2014) - Carly Whitten * El abogado del crimen (2013) - Malkina * Encuentro explosivo (2010) - June Havens * La decisión más difícil (2009) - Sara Fitzgerald * La caja (2009) - Norma Lewis * Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) - Joy McNally * El descanso (2006) - Amanda Woods * En sus zapatos (2005) - Maggie Feller (Redoblaje) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Natalie Cook * Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) - Jenny Eveardan * La cosa más dulce (2002) - Christina Walters * Secretos (2001) - Faith * Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) - Natalie Cook Charlize Theron * Prometeo (2012) - Meredith Vickers * Adultos jóvenes (2011) - Mavis Gary * In the Valley of Elah (2007) - Det. Emily Sanders * Tierra fría (2005) - Josey Aimes * Días de pasión (2004) - Gilda Bessé * Monster: Asesina en serie (2003) - Aillen Wuornos * Waking Up in Reno (2002) - Candy Kirkendall * Doble traición (2000) - Ashley Mercer * Las reglas de la vida (1999) - Candy Kendall * Joe (1998) - Jill Young Nicole Kidman * Trespass (2011) - Sarah Miller * Invasores (2007) - Carol Benell * Margot en la boda (2007) - Margot * Retrato de una pasión (2006) - Diane Arbus * Hechizada (2005) - Isabel Bigelow/Samantha * Las mujeres perfectas (2004) - Joanna Eberhart * Ojos bien cerrados (1999) - Alice Harford * Retrato de una dama (1996) - Isabel Archer * Batman eternamente (1995) - Chase Meridian Halle Berry * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) - Ororo Munroe / Storm * Cloud Atlas (2012) - Mujer nativa/Jocasta Ayrs/Luisa Rey/Invitada en fiesta hindú/Ovid/Meronym * Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) - Rowana Price * Lo que perdimos en el camino (2007) - Audrey Burke * X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Ororo Munroe / Storm * X-Men 2 (2003) - Ororo Munroe / Storm * Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) - Ginger Knowles * Introducing Dorothy Dandridge (1999) - Dorothy Dandridge Jennifer Connelly * Un cuento de invierno (2014) - Virginia Gamely * El dilema (2011) - Beth * El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Helen Benson * Camino a la redención (2007) - Grace Learner * Diamante de sangre (2006) - Maddy Bowen * Hulk (2003) - Betty Ross * Casa de arena y niebla (2003) - Kathy Nicolo * Una mente brillante (2001) - Alicia Nash Jennifer Aniston * Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Dra. Julia Harris * A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Beth Murphy (1er doblaje) * Marley y yo (2008) - Jenny Grogan * Amigos con dinero (2006) - Olivia * Dicen por ahí... (2005) - Sarah Huttinger * Rock Star (2001) - Emily Poule * El retrato perfecto (1997) - Kate Mosley Missi Pyle *La nueva cenicienta: Erase una vez una canción (2011) - Gail Van Ravenswa *Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Gigi *Golpe de suerte (2006) - Peggy Braden *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Fran *Una intrusa en la familia (2003) - Ashley *Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) - Laliari Hilary Swank *Año nuevo (2011) - Claire Morgan *Prueba de fe (2007) - Katherine Winter *Posdata: Te amo (2007) - Holly *Escritores de la libertad (2007) - Erin Gruwell *Insomnia (2002) - Ellie Burr Embeth Davidtz * Junebug (2005) - Madeleine * 13 fantasmas (2001) - Kalina Oretzia * The Hole (2001) - Dra. Horwood * El hombre bicentenario (1999) - Amanda Martin/Portia Charney * La lista de Schindler (1993) - Helen Hirsch Amanda Peet *The Way, Way Back (2013) - Joan *Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Darcy Silverman *Syriana (2005) - Julie Woodman *Identidad (2003) - Paris Carla Gugino *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Amanda *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) - Madame/Dra. Vera Gorski *Una noche en el museo (2006) - Rebecca Hutman *El único (2001) - T.K. Law / Massie Walsh Liv Tyler *La esperanza vive en mí (2007) - Angela Oakhurst *Padre soltero (2004) - Maya *Cookie's Fortune (1999) - Emma Duvall *Armaggedon (1998) - Grace Stamper Gwyneth Paltrow * Recortes de mi vida (2006) - Hope Finch * Un vuelco del corazón (2000) - Abby Janello * Grandes esperanzas (1998) - Estella * Sydney (1996) - Clementine Sasha Barrese *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) - Tracey Garner *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) - Tracey Garner *¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) - Tracey Garner Helena Bonham Carter *Sombras tenebrosas (2012) - Dra. Julia Hoffman *Terminator: La salvación (2009) - Dra. Serena Kogen de Warner *Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) - Sra. Lovett Jennifer Garner *Mantequilla (2011) - Laura *Arthur (2011) - Susan Johnson *Elektra (2005) - Elektra Natchios Version Amy Poehler *Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) - Eleanor *Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) - Eleanor *Patinando a la gloria (2007) - Fairchild Van Waldenberg Kate Winslet ' *Contagio (2011) - Dra. Erin Mears *Todos los hombres del rey (2006) - Anne Stanton *Hamlet (1996) - Ofelia 'Leslie Bibb * Iron Man 2 (2010) - Christine Everhart * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) - Christine Everhart * Truco o travesura (2007) - Emma Kate Beckinsale *Terror en la Antártida (2009) - Carrie Stetko *Hotel sin salida (2007) - Amy Fox *Snow Angels (2007) - Annie Marchand Meg Ryan *Todo sobre las mujeres (2008) - Mary Haines *Beso francés (1995) - Kate *Joe contra el volcán (1990) - DeDe/Angelica Graynamore/Patricia Graynamore Amy Brenneman *Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) - Sylvia *Una banda para siempre (1999) - Grace *Escuadrón policiaco (1999) - Robin O'Brien Kristin Davis *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012) - Elizabeth "Liz" Anderson *Deck the Halls (2006) - Kelly Finch Elisabeth Shue *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? (2012) - Karen mexicana *El hombre sin sombra (2000) - Linda McKay Valeria Bertuccelli * Viudas (2011) - Adela * Un novio para mi mujer (2008) - La Tana Ferro Sandra Bullock * Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) - Linda Schell * La casa del lago (2006) - Kate Forster Jessica Biel *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Kara Monahan *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) - Charisa Sosa Olivia Williams *El escritor fantasma (2010) - Ruth Lang *Sumergidos (2002) - Claire Page Michelle Rodriguez * Avatar (2009) - Trudy Chacon * S.W.A.T. (2003) - Chris Sanchez Rachel Weisz *El hermano de Santa (2007) - Wanda *Eragon (2006) - Saphira Angelina Jolie *Todo corazón (2007) - Mariane Pearl *The Fever (2004) - Revolutionary Melissa George *30 días de noche (2007) - Stella Oleson *New Porth South (2001) - Amanda Maria Bello *Flicka (2006) - Nell McLaughlin *Las torres gemelas (2006) - Donna McLoughlin Kelly Preston * Puentes rotos (2006) - Angela Dalton * El gato (2003) - Joan Lori Anne Alter * The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) - Juanita Simmons * The Cheetah Girls (2003) - Juanita Simmons Laura Linney *El hombre del año (2006) - Eleanor Green *El precio de la campaña (2000) - Jeniffer Pryce Bridgette Wilson *La chica del mostrador (2005) - Lisa Cramer (Version FOX) * Mortal Kombat (1995) - Sonya Blade Poppy Montgomery * Educando a Waylon (2004) - Julia * La otra hermana (1999) - Caroline Tate Lisa Kudrow ' *Analízate (2002) - Laura Sobel *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Eva [[Shannon Elizabeth|'Shannon Elizabeth]] *Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - Justice *Scary Movie (2000) - Buffy Gilmore Jennifer Tilly ' *Las enseñanzas de la hermana Mary (2001) - Philomena Rostovich *Stuart Little (1999) - Camille Stout 'Elizabeth Perkins * Locos en Alabama (1999) - Joan Blake * Milagro en la calle 34 (1994) - Dorey Walker Michelle Pfeiffer * El lado profundo del mar (1999) - Beth Cappadora * Batman Regresa (1992) - Gatúbela/Selina Kyle Parker Posey * Clockwatcher (1997) - Margaret Burre * El último día de clases (1993) - Darla Marks Otros * La huésped (2013) - Buscadora / Lacey (Diane Kruger) * Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Kendra Brooks (Erica Ash) mexicana * ¿Quién vivirá? (2012) - Tamara (America Olivo) * Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Veronica (Julia Stiles) Videomax * S.O.S. Familia en apuros (2012) - Alice Simmons (Marisa Tomei) (trailer) * 12 horas para vivir (2012) - Riley Jeffers (Malin Åkerman) * El dictador (2012) - Victima de robo (Tracey Ruggiero) y Voz de videojuego * Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma (2011) - Jane Carter (Paula Patton) * The Reunion (2011) - Theresa Trujillo (Lela Loren) * La chica de la capa roja (2011) - Roxanne (Shauna Kain) * Shame (2011) - Marianne (Nicole Beharie) * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Cabo Lorraine (Natalie Dormer) * Desconocido (2011) - Elizabeth "Liz" Harris (January Jones) * Mi nombre es Khan (2010) - Mandira Khan (Kajol) * 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) - Stella Olenson (Kiele Sanchez) * Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Perséfone (Rosario Dawson) * Bajo el mismo techo (2010) - Beth (Jessica St. Clair) * Amor a distancia (2010) - Karen (June Diane Raphael) * Furia de titanes (2010) - Ío (Gemma Arterton) * Hada por accidente (2010) - Voces adicionales * El juego del miedo VI (2009) - Lindsay Perez (Athena Karkanis) * Miley Cyrus: En vivo en Berlín (2009) - Vocalista * Pequeños invasores (2009) - Razor (Kari Wahlgren) * Año uno (2009) - Princesa Innana (Olivia Wilde) * The Invention of Lying (2009) - Mujer en la calle (Stephanie March) (Version Warner) * The Joneses (2009) - Kate Jones (Demi Moore) * Guerra de novias (2009) - Amanda (June Diane Raphael) * Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Agente Sophie Trihn (Liza Lapira) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Daisy Fuller (Cate Blanchett) (Doblaje Warner) * Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Cheryl (Ashley Scott) * Quiero robarme a la novia (2008) - Melissa (Busy Philipps) * Alvin y las ardillas (2007) - Reportera de Television * El diario de los muertos (2007) - Voz en Radio * El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) - Martha Botton (Alison Eliott) * Defensa diplomática (2006) - Michelle Whitman (Julie Cox) * Aquamarine (2006) - Ginny Rogers (Claudia Karvan) * Violación de domicilio (2006) - Erika (Caroline Chikezie) * La Pantera Rosa (2006) - Nicole (Emily Mortimer) * La última carta (2006) - Sharice Watters (Taraji P. Henson) * Bajos instintos 2 (2006) - Denisse Glass (Indira Varna) * Cuando un extraño llama (2006) - Kelly Mandrakis (Kate Jennings Grant) * Las horas perdidas (2006) - Krysta (Sarah Michelle Gellar) * Somos Marshall (2006) - Sandy Lengyel (Kimberly Williams-Paisley) * Ultravioleta (2006) - Violet (Milla Jovovich) * Misión imposible 3 (2006) - Rachel (Bellamy Young) * Arthur y los minimoys (2006) - Mamá de Arthur (Penny Balfour) * Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) - Julie Plummer (Faith Ford) * Al ritmo de la mafia (2005) - Dolly (Emmanuelle Chriqui) * Tierra fría (2005) - Josey Aimes (joven) (Amber Heard) * Mi novia secreta (2005) - Rafi Gardet (Uma Thurman) * Más barato por docena 2 (2005) - Sarina Murtaugh (Carmen Electra) * La aldea (2004) - Ivy Walker (Bryce Dallas Howard) * ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) - Karen Vandergeld (Brittany Daniel) * Yo, robot (2004) - Susan Calvin (Bridget Moynahan) * La última carrera (2004) - Alexis (Amy Adams) * Más barato por docena (2003) - Tina Shenk (Paula Marshall) * Cazador de sueños (2003) - Trish (Ingrid Kavelaars) * Dioses y generales (2003) - Frances Caroline Chamberlain (Mira Sorvino) * Agente Cody Banks (2003) - Ronica Miles (Angie Harmon) (segundo doblaje) * Scary Movie 3 (2003) - Becca (Pamela Anderson) * Seguridad nacional (2003) - Denisse (Robinne Lee) * Río sangriento (2003) - Dra. Kelli Raymond (Kristy Swanson) * Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Niobe (Jada Pinkett Smith) * Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) - Sona (Kelly Hu) * Dificil de olvidar (2003) - Sandra/Nicky (Polly Shannon) * Hasta el cuello (2002) - Nina (Sofía Vergara) * Frida (2002) - Cristina Khalo (Mía Maestro) * Stuart Little 2 (2002) - Maestra (Maria Bamford) * City by the Sea (2002) - Reportera Laura (Teresa Kelsey) * Pumpkin (2002) - Corinne (Erinn Bartlett) * Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (2002) - Zam Wessel (Leeanna Walsman) * Todo al descubierto (2002) - Linda Sharp (Mary McCormack) * La mansión Rose Red (2002) - Ellen Rimbauer (Julia Campbell) * Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Lorelei Shellist (Amber Valletta) * ¿Qué más podría pasar? (2001) - Tracey Kimberly (Sascha Knopf) * Blow (2001) - Barbara Buckley (Franka Potente) * Cena con amigos (2001) - Beth (Toni Collette) * Ricos, casados e infieles (2001) - Auburn (Jenna Elfman) * Día de entrenamiento (2001) - Lisa Hoyt (Charlotte Ayanna) * Alta velocidad (2001) - Lucrecia Clan (Stacy Edwards) (1ra versión) * Monkeybone (2001) - Julie McElroy (Bridget Fonda) * Mini Espías (2001) - Srita Gradenko (Teri Hatcher) * La bruja de Blair 2 (2000) - Tristen Ryler (Tristine Skyler) * Destino final (2000) - Voces adicionales * Círculo vicioso (2000) - Adrien Williams (Lori Heuring) * Mi vecino el asesino (2000) - Cynthia Tudeski (Natasha Henstridge) * El patriota (2000) - Charlotte Selton (Joely Richardson) * Alerta en lo profundo (1999) - Dra. Susan McCallister (Saffron Burrows) * Gigoló por accidente (1999) - Kate (Arija Bareikis) * Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) - Camille Stout (Jennifer Tilly) * Blanco y negro (1999) - Sam Donager (Brooke Shields) * La casa en la montaña embrujada (1999) - Sarah (Ali Larter) * Shriek- El Rugiente (1998) - Clark (Tanya Dempsey) * ¿Conoces a Joe Black? (1998) - Susan Parrish (Claire Forlani) * Scream 2 (1997) - Sydney Prescott (Neve Campbell) * Vacaciones en Las Vegas (1997) - Recepcionista del Mirage (Julia Sweeney) * Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) - Karen Pruitt (Haviland Morris) * Mente indomable (1997) - Skylar (Minnie Driver) * Golpe a la vida (1997) - Maggie (Emily Watson) * Batman y Robin (1997) - Julie Madison (Elle Macpherson) * Un ratoncito duro de cazar (1997) - April (Vicki Lewis) * Donnie Brasco (1997) - Maggie Pistone (Anne Heche) * Tornado (TV) (1996) - Mattie Peck (Carrie Boren) * Lo que ella siempre quiso (1996) - Rachel Stockman (Marcia Cross) * Sangre y Vino (1996) - Gabriela (Jennifer Lopez) (Doblaje Mexicano) * Un día muy especial (1996) - Liza (Rachel York) * Power Rangers: La película (1995) - Aisha Campbell (Karan Ashley) * Nueve meses (1995) - Lili (Mia Cottet) * Cuatro habitaciones (1995) - Angela (Jennifer Beals) * Un paseo por las nubes (1995) - Victoria Aragón (Aitana Sánchez-Gijón) * ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) - Laraine Cotwell (Lara Flynn Boyle) * Tiempos violentos (1994) - Fabienne (Maria de Medeiros) * Máxima velocidad (1994) - Robin (Margaret Medina) * Dumb and Dumber (1994) - J.P. Shay (Karen Duffy) * Ed Wood (1994) - Kathy O'Hara (Patricia Arquette) * Caprichos a la moda (1994) - Sophie (Chiara Mastroianni) * Money for Nothing (1993) - Señora Kozlowski (Iva Jean Saraceni) * ¡Loca academia de pilotos!: Parte dos (1993) - Ramada Rodham Hayman (Valeria Golino) * Sol naciente (1993) - Jingo Asakuma (Tia Carrere) * En el nombre del padre (1993) - Gareth Peirce (Emma Thompson) * Los Beverly Ricos (1993) - Laura Jackson/Lorette (Lea Thompson) * Super Mario Bros.(1993) - Princesa Daisy (Samantha Mathis) * Chaplin (1992) - Minnie (Francesca Buller) * Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) - Joyce * Línea mortal (1990) - Terry (Deborah Thompson Duda) * Halloween 5: La venganza de Michael Myers (1989) - Tina Williams (Wendy Kaplan) * Top Gun (1986) - Charlotte Blackwood (Kelly McGillis) * El club de los cinco (1985) - Claire Standish (Molly Ringwald) * Karate Kid (1984) - amiga de Ali (Redoblaje) * Los hermanos caradura (1980) - Mujer misteriosa (Carrie Fisher) * La naranja mecánica (1971) - Mary Alexander (Adrienne Corri) * Millie Una Chica Moderna (1967) - Millie Dillmount (Julie Andrews) Series de TV [[Pamela Anderson|'Pamela Anderson']] * Guardianes de la bahía (Baywatch) - C.J. Parker * V.I.P. - Vallery Irons * La niñera - Heather Biblow Brooke Shields * Dos hombres y medio - Danielle Stewert (2006) * Cortes y puntadas - Faith Walper (2006) Otros * Mellizas y rivales - Sarah * Loco por ti - Ursula Buffay (Lisa Kudrow) * Cortes y puntadas - Gina Russo (Jessalyn Gilsig) * La familia Salinger - Julia Salinger (Neve Campbell) (2da voz) 4 (desde ep. 71)-6 * Unidad Especial - Kate Benson (Alexondra Lee) (2001-2002) * Mi loco deber "The Job" - Connie * Strong Medicine - Charlotte * Academia de modelos - Linda * Ladrones - Rita * Fastlane - Jay * L.A. Heat - Jody * Nuestra generación - Emily * Sunset Beach - Paula Stevens * Paso a paso - Chica en baile, mamá de amigo de Lilly Foster-Lambert * Mejorando la casa - Heidi * Spin City - Ashley Schaffer (Carla Gugino) (1996-2002) * Will & Grace - Val * Alias- Anna Espinosa (Gina Torres) (2001-2006) * Las Vegas - Nessa Holt * Xena: La princesa guerrera - Efinia / Ephiny * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Escalofríos - Mindy Burton * Caso cerrado - Paige Pratt, Abbey Lake, Dottie y Dana Dreamer * Aprendiendo a vivir (serie de TV) - Melissa (Anndi McAfee) (Temp. 3 Cap 14) * Aprendiendo a vivir (serie de TV) - Melissa (Brittany Murphy) (Temp. 3 Caps 3 y 9) *American Horror Story: Asylum - Dra. Gardner (Brooke Smith) Peliculas animadas Cameron Diaz *Shrek para siempre - Princesa Fiona *Shrek tercero - Princesa Fiona *Shrek 2 - Princesa Fiona *Shrek - Princesa Fiona Jodi Benson *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Reina *José, el rey de los sueños - Asenath *Toy Story 2 - Guía Barbie Jada Pinkett Smith ' *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Gloria *Madagascar 2 - Gloria *Madagascar - Gloria 'Michelle Pfeiffer *Sinbad: La leyenda de los siete mares - Eris *El príncipe de Egipto - Séfora Angelina Jolie *Beowulf - Madre de Grendel *El espanta tiburones - Lola Janie Mertz *Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? - Sandi Griffin *Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Sandi Griffin Otros *La era de hielo 4 - Shira (Jennifer Lopez) *Anastasia - Anastasia (Meg Ryan) *Happy feet: El pingüino - Norman Jean (Nicole Kidman) *Bichos, una aventura en miniatura - Gypsy *Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita - Margaret *El cascanueces - Marie *Stuart Little 3 - Bestia *La era de hielo - Rachel *Titan A.E. - Madre Drej *La dama y el vagabundo - Reina (Redoblaje 1997) *Robots - Loretta *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Dra. Mary Lou Larue *Vecinos invasores - Janis *Dinosaurio - Voces adicionales *La víspera de Navidad - Bailarina *Space Chimps: Misión espacial - Luna *Hércules- Musa Terpsícore Cortos/Especiales Animados Cameron Diaz *La Shrektacular navidad de Burro - Princesa Fiona *Shrek: Asústame si puedes - Princesa Fiona *Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad - Princesa Fiona *Shrek 3-D - Princesa Fiona Jada Pinkett Smith *Madly Madagascar: La Pócima del Amor - Gloria *Feliz Madagascar - Gloria Anime * Naruto - Tsunade * Naruto Shippūden - Tsunade * Bleach - Isane Kotetsu * Cowboy Bebop - Julia * Sakura Card Captors - Kaho Misuki * Cazadores de duendes - Airi * Bakugan - Marucho Marukura * Pokémon - Sabrina * Pokémon: Blanco y Negro - Profesora Juniper * Espíritu de lucha - Kumiko Morita / Voces adicionales * Las aventuras de Fly - Miina, Marin * Perdidos en el universo - Merina Concense (eps. 11 y 12) Series animadas * MAD - Voces adicionales (4ª temp.-) * Un show más - Margarita (1ª-2ª temp.) (hasta ep. 30) * Gárgolas - Eliza Maza * X-Men - Calisto * Hércules - Terpsicore * Daria - Sandy / Val * Aventuras en pañales - Lily Deville (algunos eps. 3ª temp.), Elena, Instructora de natación, voces adicionales * La vida moderna de Rocko - Dra. Paula Hutchinson (2ª voz), Missy (hija de Filburt) * Doug - Beebe Bluff (2ª voz) * Los castores cascarrabias - Flor del Bosque * Los Simpson - Entrenadora de animales / Linda Ronstadt / Brooke Shields * Kim Possible - Voces adicionales * Glenn Martin, dentista - Angelina Jolie, voces adicionales * Marcelino, pan y vino - Sombra * Las Aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita - Margaret * Momias Aquí - Mamá de Presley * Ren y Stimpy - Voz en casa del próximo martes * Alberto dice: La Sabia Naturaleza - Donna Biebe * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Spitfire (reemplazando a Gabriela Guzmán a partir de la 3ª temp.) * Transformers: Prime - June Darby Telenovelas Brasileñas Patrícia Pillar * La favorita - Flora Pereira da Silva * Passione - Juliana (Participación especial) * Lado a Lado - Baronesa Constancia Assunçao Otros Personajes * Confesiones de adolescentes - Natalia (1994-1996) (Danielle Valente) * Lazos de familia - Ana (Flávia Guimarães) * El clon - Clarice (Cissa Guimarães) * Mujeres apasionadas - Vilma (Cristina Fagundes) * La casa de las siete mujeres - Luzia (Amanda Lee) * Paraíso tropical - Fabiana Sampaio (Maria Fernanda Candido) * Insensato corazón - Ursula (Lavinia Vlasak) Videojuegos * Diablo III - Monja * Halo 3 - Miranda Keyes * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure - Persephone * Skylanders: Giants - Persephone * League of Legends - Caitlyn, Elise Dirección de doblaje * El librito de la selva * Aprendiendo a vivir * Glenn Martin, dentista * Ayer y hoy * El dictador * La sirenita II: Regreso al mar * V.I.P. * He-Man y los amos del universo (2002) * Joe * Locos en Alabama * Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood * Taken * Tinseltown * Milagro en la calle 34 * Sobreviviendo a Picasso * ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? (Versión Videomax) * El escuadrón del miedo * La huésped 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' México *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Intertrack *Ki Audio *Macías TV - Roman Sound *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Maquinas *Voltaic Studios México Los Ángeles *SDI Los Ángeles Cortometrajes Nacionales *La Suerte de la Fea... a la Bonita No le Importa - Pamela (voz) Locución * Froot Loops * HP * Sport City * FLANAX * Fábricas de Francia * Call Center de Liverpool Premios Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial de Dulce Guerrero *Dulce Guerrero en Locutores México Imágenes Dulce Guerrero.jpg Dulce-Guerrero.jpg Duldulw.jpg Lodulwarrior.jpg asi02.jpg dulceg (1).jpg dulceg.jpg dulce G.jpg locutores-mexico-21032.jpg locutores-mexico-21035-253x253.jpg locutores-mexico-21036.jpg 4170489_249px.jpg|Algunos de sus personajes. Dulce-Guerrero 1.jpg descarga (2).jpg Dulce-Guerrero 2.jpg Dulce-Guerrero 3.jpg locutorescom-connie-troncoso-dulce-guerrero.jpg Dulce-Guerrero.jpg Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Locutores mexicanos